Krug
Krug is the secondary antagonist in the 2014 film The Expendables 3. He is a big-bodied highly skilled and powerful fighter, who acts as the personal bodyguard for Conrad Stonebanks. Role in the film As a mercenary, he possesses a great set of hand-to-hand and weapon fighting skills. He first appeared in Somalia, where he brought Stonebanks out of the helicopter before helping him retreat when The Expendables (led by Barney Ross) attack. When the arms dealer is killed, Krug borrows his rocket launcher before firing it at Ross to give Stonebanks enough time to escape. He is later seen in Romania, assisting Stonebanks in an arms deal between him and Goran Vata. All seemed well, until Ross and his team attack the meet, forcing Krug to escape while Stonebanks is captured and Goran is killed. Having learned of Stonebanks capture, he leads his army in a chopper and manages to locate him through transit. He uses the rocket launcher to total the van and send Ross flying towards the river, giving Stonebanks enough time to escape once more. Having captured the younger Expendables, Krug prepared to kill them but Stonebanks stopped him and suggested that they'll need them as hostages. He then orders Krug to find Ross with the sentence "I need a body, find him!", although this failed when Ross survives after killing Stonebanks retrievable unit. After watching Stonebanks reveal his true motives towards the captured young Expendables, he is last seen in Albania in the watch tower with Stonebanks when Ross and his former team (including Galgo) plan to rescue the younger Expendables and settle scores. When Stonebanks gets frustrated when Ross and the Expendables are gaining the upper hand in the warfare, he sends Krug to deal with this. This is shown that he is proven to be the secondary antagonist when arriving at the warehouse, where he pushes passed the army and tackles Lee Christmas in H2H combat. He fights him and shows how much of a challenge he is, but Christmas gets the better of him and finishes him off by stabbing his body, killing him. In the aftermath, Stonebanks is defeated and killed by Ross, seconds before the building explodes and collapses into pieces, which causes both Stonebanks and Krug to die in vain. Trivia *He was portrayed by Ivan Kostadinov. *He can considered as a minor antagonist due to making short appearances in the film, but he is the overall secondary antagonist because he acts as Stonebanks right hand man. As such, he is the one who rescued Stonebanks and almost killed Ross. *He also resembles Paine from The Expendables. **Both were personal bodyguards of the main villains (Paine for James Munroe & Krug for Conrad Stonebanks) **Both were killed in a fist fight, but not by Barney Ross. **Both were brutally strong, also like Klaus. Navigation Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Conspirators Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Strategic Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil